Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 15
is the 15th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 117th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on July 10, 2011 in Japan. This episode had aired alongside Finished! The New Striker, and I am the Champion! as a three-part special on September 15, 2012. Plot The Destroyer Dome:The Latest stage which uses the inside of a huge sphere as a stadium, enabling 360° omnidirectional battles. For the first match, Block A group, a battle royal with ten people begins. In this match Tsubasa, Toby and Zeo are participating and the opponents they should watch out for are the four Garcia siblings. Also participating in the tournament is Tobio a.k.a Captain Capri and two unnamed Bladers.However, Selen and Enzo revolt against their other siblings en route saying they wish to battle fairly, leaving them in a melee situation. Tobio eliminates both of the amateur Bladers. Selen is knocked out by Argo. Just as Enzo was about to be attacked, Toby and Zeo block the attack. Enzo then thanks Toby and Zeo for saving him but then turns against them because the Garcias planned the melee to confuse the other Bladers to perform a surprise attack. Tsubasa then stops Argo from attacking Zeo. Just when it looks like Tsubasa is going to be eliminated, he goes and attacks Ray Gil but Enzo blocks him and gets eliminated. At this stage, only Tsubasa, Zeo, Toby, Argo and Ian remain. Argo then attacks Tsubasa and then Ian goes and helps Argo attack Tsubasa. Toby and Zeo help out Tsubasa, making it a 3-on-2 match. Argo and Ian combine their special attacks to try and knock out Tsubasa, while Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa combine theirs to create a huge ball of light that engulfs the stadium. Afterwards, it is shown that Ray Gil and Cyclone Herculeo are knocked out eliminating the remaining Garcia siblings. Tsubasa, Toby and Zeo are the winners of Block A. It is then showing the four Garcia siblings leaving the stadium, with them all crying, Masamune then starts crying, although it is just another of their tricks, and are in the corridor. Masamune then becomes angry, when he realizes he was tricked. Toby and Zeo cheer on Masamune who will be competing in the Block B round. Major Events *The "Destroyer Dome" competition goes underway. *Gingka and Co. arrive in America and reunite with Masamune, Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa. *The Garcias make their appearance first time in the Metal Fury. *Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa win the Block A round and move on to the next round. *Gingka and Co. learn that Tsubasa is collecting information on the Legendary Bladers for Ryo Hagane. *Zeo, Toby, Tsubasa encounter The Garcias and Tobio Oike. *Tobio is defeated by Tsubasa Otori. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *Tsubasa Otori *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Tobio Oike (Debut In 4D) *American DJ (Debut In 4D) *Team Garcias (Debut In 4D) Beyblades *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Spiral Lyre ED145MF (Toby's) *Spiral Fox TR145W²D (Zeo's) *Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio's; Debut in 4D) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo Garcia's; Debut in 4D; Featured) *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian Garcia's; Debut in 4D) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo Garcia's) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen Garcia's) Featured Beybattles *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs Tobio (Storm Capricorn M145Q) vs Zeo Abyss (Spiral Fox TR145W²D) & Toby (Spiral Lyre ED145MF) vs Argo Garcia (Ray Gil 100RSF) & Ian Garcia (Cyclone Herculeo 105F) vs Enzo Garcia (Ray Gasher M145Q) & Selen Garcia (Ray Gasher 125SF) vs 2 Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa Special Moves used * * * * *Blazer Slash Trivia *Both Tobio and Enzo use the M145 Track on their Beys on this episode, as well as the Quake Performance Tip. However, Tobio is the only one to use their full potential while Enzo uses the Bey as normal. *Tobio Oike makes his returning debut after a year without appearances. *Strangely, Cartoon Network USA aired this episode, Finished! The New Striker, and I am the Champion! as a three-part movie called Destroyer Dome before starting the Metal Fury series on it's channel. **In the original version, Ian slapped his siblings. However, it is deleted from the English dub during the Destroyer Dome special. *Despite having already aired in the U.S as part of the movie called Destroyer Dome January 26, 2013 will be the first time the episode aired as its own episode as it did in Japan Gallery MF4D 117 027.png|Destroyer Dome Stadium MF4D_117_028.png|Gingka can't participate. MF4D 117 026.png|Team Garcias mad at each other. MF4D_117_029.png MF4D_117_033.png|Tobio takes out the weaker Bladers. MF4D_117_031.png|Tobio's sight view. MF4D_117_034.png DMF4D_117_021.png|Zeo launching his special move. MF4D_117_022.png|Toby launching his attack MF4D_117_023.png|Tsubasa starting his finishing move. MF4D_117_025.png|The combined power of Toby, Zeo and Tsubasa MF4D 117 002.png MF4D_117_004.png|Team Garcias crying over their loss. MF4D_117_005.png|Masamune crying with Team Garcias MF4D 117 006.png|Team Garcias tricked all MF4D_117_007.png|Team Garcias 1458414.jpg 11217.jpg 1301.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes Category:4D Episodes